


Meet Shiro's Soulmate

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Pidge prepared her room for her soulmate to see it first thing the next morning, notes sitting out and everything tidy. She even got a special phone for the occasion and left the volume at max, unlocked so it would be easy to use.-a gift for voltronvalentineexchange





	Meet Shiro's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunAndWhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/gifts).



> Happy VDay, FunAndWhimsy

“Fucking _ow._ What did I- MATT!”

There was a sound outside the door, followed by the door flinging open. “You haven’t lived with Matt in a good two years.”

Pidge looked over at Ryan, yanking up the blanket to cover herself. “GET OUT!”

Ryan jumped at the tone but nodded and moved back. “Let me know when you've calmed down a bit, Shiro.”

Pidge shrieked. _“SHIRO?”_

Ryan peeked his head back in. “Not Shiro?”

“No,” Pidge patted along her- his?- the body she was in, “definitely _not_ Shiro.”

“Weird freaky science thing or soulmate?”

“Well, it could be either. But considering it’s my 18th birthday- soulmate seems more likely.”

Ryan nodded. “Okay. Do you need my phone?”

Pidge picked up Shiro’s phone, trying his old pattern. “Nope, the idiot doesn’t change his security often enough. Thanks, though.”

“So, uh, can I ask who-”

“Pidge, er. Katie-”

Ryan put his hand up to his mouth. “Oh god, mini Holt.”

She glared.

Ryan scrunched up his nose, trying not to laugh. “That look is  _far_ more frightening on you- or. Your... face?”

“Get. Out.”

“Sure thing, I’ll be right out there. You know your way around.”

Pidge found her own number- she’d have to remember to pinch Shiro later for finding it under _Katie Cat._

The phone call went to voicemail- Pidge cringed. She hated hearing her voice recorded. She gave up and got out of bed, trying to locate clothes and head home. She shot off a text to Matt to make sure Shiro stayed put, trusting him to lock down her side of the duplex.

Ryan stopped her on the way out. “You sure you want to go without me?”

Pidge snorted. “Is it dangerous to go alone?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “No? It’s just. You’re _not Shiro_ but everyone will think you are.”

“Pretty sure we share the same friends, Kinkade.”

Ryan burst into laughter. “Now _that_ look is perfect.”

Pidge shook her head and went to leave, whacking the wall above the coat hook when she went to reach for the keys- when she looked at her hand and then the wall. “I’m a fucking _giant!”_

“You’re, like, not even six foot.”

“Not everyone can be the Incredible Hulk like you, Kinkade.”

Ryan laughed. “True.”

Pidge waved goodbye, planning to head to her house since Shiro hadn’t answered her phone. At least they lived close enough to walk because there was no way she was going to drive Shiro’s bike.

The only one more protective of their bike was Keith.

She had gotten about a block away when Lance caught up with her. “Hey, Shiro. I need your eyes on this.” Pidge went to correct him, but Lance kept talking. “Keith is pretty sure we can mill out the intake to almost double the-”

“You think  _you_ two can do that? No. Bring it by Hunk and I and we can work on it, we need to see the amount we can safely remove before we can talk power-”

“Shiro? Since when do you work with Hunk in engineering?”

Pidge sagged, muttering under her breath. “Right. Not looking like myself right now. Shiro does  _not_ work with Hunk. He’s still just the owner,” Pidge paused and spoke louder, directing it at a very confused Lance. “Wait- shouldn’t you be the one making the calls anyway? _You’re_ the engine specialist. _Keith_ is the pilot.”

Lance blushed. “But-”

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just… take it to engineering  _tomorrow._ And then tell Keith that he’s welcome to mod his _own_ hoverbike at will but I- Pidge, will end him if he attempts another stunt on the team bike.”

Lance kept following after, not saying anything but giving a weird look. When they went up to the house Matt was waiting, arms crossed in the doorway.

“Move, fart face.”

“Make me.”

Pidge reached forward and shoved Matt out of the way, laughing at the sound he made as she pulled him from the doorway. “Oh, I _like_ that! I bet I could bench you, Lance!”

Lance was frozen in place watching them interact. “N-no that’s okay.”

Matt smirked. “No, no… _Shiro,_ I think you should. We need to get a picture though!”

Lance was looking back and forth between them as Shiro shrugged and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “No better time than now, you in, McClain?”

Lance blinked a few times before nodding, following the other men into the house. They headed down to Matt’s laundry room, where he kept his workout gear. Pidge braced herself for the perpetual stink of the room, only it never came.

 _Interesting._ Shiro’s body seemed to just ignore the smell of the room.

Matt motioned to the bench, laughing when Pidge positioned too high and whacked Shiro’s head on the bar.

“Come here, Lance. Matt, get the camera ready.”

Matt held up his phone, giving a thumbs up. Pidge braced Lance’s shoulders with the metal arm and slid the other onto Lance’s thigh, letting him lay back all the way before she started to push him up.

The prothetic followed her thoughts for the most part, but there was a twinge of feedback pain and a delay that she was determined to get rid of later. She completely missed Matt counting reps as she plotted ways to help.

“S-Shiro. I, uh, think that’s good,” Lance stuttered out as she pushed him up again.

“Thirty-two.”

Pidge slowly lowered Lance down, letting him stand and get steady before smiling at the phone. Matt started laughing. “Oh, Shiro is going to _die_ of embarrassment for that one.”

Lance squeaked. “What do you MEAN?” his voice growing louder with each word.

Matt pointed to the bench. “Lance, meet Shiro’s soulmate.”

“Oh, no no no. You did not just- Shiro’s going to kill me. I need to apologize.”

Matt just patted his shoulder. “Nah, he’ll just look disappointed in you.”

“His disappointed look is almost _worse.”_

Pidge just walked past them. “Come on, let's go get him.”

Lance and Matt followed behind, clicking away on his phone after tossing Shiro his tablet. “You should have no issues.”

Pidge quickly unlocked the security. “Did you even _try_ that time?”

Matt shrugged. “Not exactly? We both know Shiro’s shit with security protocol.”

Pidge grabbed a cord and plugged it into the port on Shiro’s arm, hooking it into the tablet and typing away, ignoring Lance’s warnings about messing with it. She sighed as the feedback loop that had been bugging her arm faded away, the sensation of his hand pressing on the counter flooding in. The rest of the issues could wait, but at least he wouldn’t be in pain from that.

Lance watched as Shiro laughed, still confused. He was stopped from following through the next door, Matt placing a hand on his chest. “Trust me. Pidge actually  _will_ kill you if you follow. They’ll be out when they’re out.”

“PIDGE?!?” Lance squawked “AND SHIRO?”

Matt nodded, leading Lance to the kitchen. “Beer?”

Lance nodded, taking a beer from the fridge and sipping it. He jumped when a shriek followed by a thud, but Matt just shook his head.

Pidge had walked in, expecting Shiro to be awake and pacing, preparing a speech about how dating an employee would look when they moved to the professional tracks- maybe even wondering about why nothing was on the top shelves. Instead, she found her body still comfortably snuggled into bed, her best blankets pulled up to her chin.

She lightly shook her body awake and was promptly thrown off by a blood-curdling scream, shoved onto the floor as soon as she covered her ears.

“HOW? WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO I SOUND LIKE THIS?”

“Shiro, calm down. Do you remember what you’re supposed to do today?”

She watched a strange look cross her face. “Katie turns eighteen today, we’re going to lunch with her soulmate.”

She waited for Shiro to connect the dots.

“Wait, I’m your soulmate?”

Pidge nodded, standing from the floor. “Makes sense if you think about it. You’re probably the only one that can stop me from taking over the world with a single disappointed look.” She stretched out a little, letting Shiro adjust to the thought.

“We always wondered, once I hit eighteen, if I would be the older one or if I’d have to wait until I was seventy-two.”

Pidge laughed. “Well, surprise? By the way, you should have told us about the pain.”

She watched herself turn away and blush.

“It was a simple feedback loop. Took me ten seconds to fix.” She sat down on the bed, “we should probably switch back though.”

Shiro nodded, sitting up and pausing before leaning forward. “Kissing myself is weird.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Too bad.”

Shiro couldn’t react before he was pulled into a kiss, opening his eyes to see Pidge sitting where he just was. “Well, I was expecting something… more.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow, then pinched Shiro. "That, by the way, is for having me in your contacts as  _Katie Cat."_

"I've called you that for years," he rubbed his pinched arm with his prosthetic. “And, wow. All that pain was from the feedback loop?”

Pidge sighed. “Yes, Shiro. Next time, try to _not_ piss off your nerve endings.”

Shiro hugged her. “I promise. Now let's go get your brother’s teasing out of the way.”

Pidge smiled- of all the soulmates she was thinking she could get, she was definitely glad it was Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
